


Staying with you

by Gertzz



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Only involves Fiona and Rhys, Rhys and Fiona kiss, Rhys meets Fiona after a long time, Rhys was trained by Zer0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertzz/pseuds/Gertzz
Summary: Rhys was taken into training by Zer0. He hasn't visited Fiona in two months. And when he does, he gets a warm welcome.Focused on Rhys x Fiona





	Staying with you

 

_2 months after the Vault of the Traveller_

 

After the vault, Rhys was taken under training by Zer0. Fiona thought it was a good idea due to his lack of strength. And let's be honest, that's what everyone needs to survive on Pandora. So since he was too distracted in lessons, Fiona was mostly left to herself with nothing much to do. She visited Sasha and August a few times when they weren't busy at the bar, or stealing money off the rich.

She never felt liked visiting Vaughn, because he just babbles on about random nerdy things like “The Voltage power of a stun baton” or whatever shit he talks about. So she only visited him like once a month.

She couldn't lie, she missed hearing that dork squirm and mumble. She hated the fact that she found it cute when he got annoyed, and tried to say a good comeback. This made her wonder, when she will see him again. _Probably not for a while,_ she told herself. But that just made her feel even more depressed.

After the vault, she stayed at the old safe house back in Hollow Point. Sasha always complained to her about the living conditions. “That's made to keep a low profile, not to live in!” she would always say to her. But of course, Fiona being Fiona she didn't listen.

 

* * *

 

 

She was sitting in the safe house, sitting on the soft, leather chair, reflecting back at her final moments in the vault. She didn't remember much. She just remembered herself talking to Rhys with a huge grin on her face as she was trying to process her success. She couldn't believe she was walking through a vault. Especially with a Hyperion. Well... now Ex-Hyperion.

The only thing she felt when she placed her hand onto the alien stone, was loss.

She felt like she lost everything. Her friends. Her family. Herself. But most importantly...

 

_Rhys_

 

The rest of the story was just a distant memory. Too far to be decrypted, which bugged her _a lot._ But at the end of the day, she has done some crazy stuff. Like going into a bandit camp, getting chased by bandits, being shot by turret fire, riding to Helios, blowing up Helios, (even though that was more Rhys than her) It was all hard to process. But she doesn't regret any part of it. Mostly because that helped her meet the love of her life. The man she hopes will always be there with her. The person who will be a shoulder to cry on. The dork who will be able to make her laugh when she needs to be cheered up.

 

* * *

 

 

She smiled at her thoughts. She wondered where she would be without him. Probably still a con-artist. Or dead. That also made her wonder where he would be without her. She hoped that he at least thought about it once. But she couldn't count on it.

She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't hear the loud, obnoxious banging coming from the door. She quickly came back to reality, and pulled out her Roshambo. Aiming it at the door, ready to fire.

But before she was able to pull the trigger, she saw a tall, handsome figure with a robotic, silver hand, and two mismatched eyes. One brown, one gold. How could she ever forget? It was Rhys.

He looked at her, then cocked an eyebrow at the gun she was pointing at his chest. She was speechless at the sight of him. He sure looked more handsome then she remembered. Before, he had lazy, sleeked back hair with a light brown colour. Now he has smart, combed hair with a much darker colour. He still had the same style, but the sides and back were much shorter than before.

She couldn't deny how sexy he appealed to her. She wanted to grab him, and shove him onto the bed. But that wouldn't be a great introduction, would it? Well it probably would, but whatever...

She stood up slowly, still trying to process his face. He just looked so... different. In a good way though. He smiled at her without saying a word. Even his smile was different! It was much more caring and less smug. He took a step closer, his smile getting warmer and softer by the second.

She didn't know what to say, so she just said his name. “Rhys...” she whispered under her breath. He waved at her with gentle eyes, glistening in front of her. Her mouth was still open, baffled by his movements. He usually would of tripped over, or started rubbing the back of his neck. But he wasn't doing either. Instead, he walked towards her and wrapped both arms around her waist. He looked into her eyes, counting the different shades of green in her pupils.

 _She was truly a beautiful sight,_ he thought. He was starting to get nervous, but he didn't mind. The only thing that mattered now was her.

He struggled through the days without her. He wanted to see her desperately during his training. But Zer0 wasn't allowing him. Something to do with staying focused he said. But now that she was finally in his grasp, he couldn't help himself but  plant a kiss onto her lips.

 

* * *

 

 

 

He leaned in slowly, gently moving his flesh hand to her neck. Fiona pressed her hands on his shoulders, and also started leaning in. They closed their eyes, ready to embrace their soft lips. They could feel each others breath on their mouth and chin, which could be gross if they weren't so okay with it.

She planted her lips gently to his, sighing into his mouth. He sinked his teeth into her bottom lip, causing her to moan. She tugged him closer, leaving no more space between them. It was more than they could ever ask for. They thought it would never happen, but here they were holding each other securely and safely. It was truly, a romantic sight. The kiss was long, passionate and caring.

Rhys was the one to break away. Still holding each other close, he sighed lovingly. Looking back into her eyes, and cupping her cheeks with his left hand, while his other wrapped round her waist. He was out of breath from just looking at her. But he wasn't embarrassed. Not one bit.

“Honey, I’m home.” he whispered close to her mouth, before planting another kiss to her lips.

She smiled up at him, remembering how tall he was. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed.

“Hey sweetie.” she whispered back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction!
> 
> I'm planning on making more like this in the future. I was more descriptive and went more into detail this time. I felt like it was a better improvement and will help to make my stories more interesting to read.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
